Casey as Miss Denial
by idontgiveadamnsoshutup16
Summary: Some Drabbles concerning Dasey. Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Casey as Miss Denial

**Summary: Inspired by the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Read and enjoy!**

**-**

* * *

_I don't think the passenger seat has ever looked this good to me…_

"Oh, come on, Spacey. It can't be that bad." Derek teased, nudging me lightly on the shoulder. It's the first Saturday of the month, and if you're curious why the heck am I with Derek instead of my usual "sane" friends, it's a VERY long story. All I can tell is that it, of course, involved Derek pranking the hell out of me, and our parents being angry, so they 'forced' us to be with each other for the rest of the weekend! Talk about cruel.

I looked at Derek, pretending to glare, but in truth I was admiring how perfect his lips are. How red and kissable they look, how… Hold it! I did not just think of that, did I? Oh, no! I'm going crazy!!!!!!!!!!

I, Casey Mcdonald who's totally in control of myself, tried to focus my attention on the wind shield in front of me…but I just can't! I feel like hyperventilating. **Did I just admit that Derek- the world's biggest jerk ever - has kissable lips that I really want to kiss????!!!!!!!** Derek glanced at me, his eyes worried. "Hey, Spacey, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost… your eyes are like bulging out of your sockets." Derek pinpointed, his voice marred with a bit of concern. I glanced at him, surprise. Derek? Concerned? That's like… wow!

"Nothing." I whispered. "I'm fine." Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. I sighed. What is wrong with me? Why am I fantasizing about my step brother's lips? It's not like it's his best feature. His eyes are the best thing about him. Just like his strong and in my opinion, reliable biceps. Wait, what?

"You sure?" Derek asked, his right hand leaving the steering wheel, touching my face. Oh my god! Derek's hand is burning hot; I swear I felt electrocuted just now. I jerked away from him, surprising him. And I guess, making him angry too. "Fine. Whatever you say, Klutzilla. The bulging eyes suit you actually." He remarked, his voice full of anger. "Makes you look so much _prettier._" Derek whispered.

I crossed my shoulders, trying to pretend that him being angry is no big deal. Hell, we've fought so many times before. Why would his anger matter? I glanced at him again, and I almost giggled. Hey, I never realized that angry Derek is so cute.

-

* * *

_He tells about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes..._

"So D, how's your date with Sally?" I heard Sam, my ex-boyfriend asked my step brother Derek. I was walking down the hall way that time, wanting to get to my locker as soon as possible because of the mud in my dress. There is no way I'm letting anyone see me this way! But upon hearing Sam asked Derek about Sally… I don't know. I actually hid behind one of the walls, wanting to hear Derek's answer! Geez, I'm really developing a not so great crush on him.

"It was cool. She's great, but I decided to end things between us." Derek answered, grabbing his Biology notebook in the process. Derek what?

Sam looked at him, surprise. "What? Why?" he asked. I nodded in my hiding place, agreeing with Sam's question. I 'may be' developing something WEIRD for Derek but that doesn't mean I'm losing my rationality. Whether I like it or not, I have to admit, Sally is such a nice lady. Hell, even our parents think that she's 'the one' for that buck-o!

Derek just shrugged. "No particular reason." And he left the locker rooms.

-

* * *

_He'll never fall in love, he swears… as he run his fingers through his hair._

It was Wednesday evening and Emily, my best friend, is sleeping over at our house. I know, it's kinda stupid to do that. After all, her house is only next door, but whatever. I need some female company. "Oh, my gosh, Casey. You're totally in love with him!" Emily squealed at me, referring to Drake, the previous guy I dated. Me? In love with that chauvinistic bastard? Whatever. It's better if she wouldn't know about the 'problems' I'm having with Derek this past few months. I doubt that she'll approve me liking the 'man of her dreams'.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm so in love with him." I said, my voice full of emotion. I'm so in love with his ways, his smile, and his eyes. Yep. I'm so referring to 'Drake'. Whatever.

But Emily did not hear any word that I'm saying because the 'man of her dreams' just step inside the house, looking so tired and ragged from his hockey practice. "Hi Derek!" She greeted him, her voice squeaking.

Derek nodded at Emily, and I almost laughed at her. She looked like she was about to faint! Honestly!!!!

I looked at Derek, and I caught my breath in my throat. He… he looks so damn gorgeous! His unruly hair matching his mischievous and twinkling eyes. His smile… I guess that's what you can call a killer smile! "So, is it true? Space Case the Klutzilla is_ in love?_" Derek teased, his face full of his dramatics.

"Shut up, Der-bear." I snapped at him. Why is happy with the fact that everyone thinks I'm in love with another guy???? "As if, you haven't fallen in love yourself."

He sat beside me, making Emily jealous, and he placed his hands on my shoulders. I guess he's trying to irritate me with the fact that he's still so sweaty, but I don't know… his scent is so masculine. I faked pushing him, and he laughed. " I will never fall in love, Case." He finally said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, yeah, Derek. We'll see about that." I shouted at him when he's about to enter his room.

-

* * *

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._

"Come on, Casey. Admit it. You wear black undies!" Derek teased me, while tickling me mercilessly. It's been months since I admitted to myself that I liked him, and we had been friends since the 'I'll never fall in love' incident. Talk about weird, huh?

I pushed him, accidentally touching his muscled chest, and I blushed. He's so hot. "No, I do not. You're so wrong." I answered, laughing.

"Really, huh?" Derek teased me, whispering slowly in my ear.

-

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

"Okay, Space Case. Use PAUL four times in a sentence." Derek said to me while we were watching a documentary regarding Shakespeare. Our parents are out, and the children have long gone to bed. It's just me and Derek, to my surprise. I'm also surprised that he managed to watch the documentary for 10 whole minutes without bothering me. Well, the 10 minutes are already gone, so here he is… killing me with his corny jokes.

"Okay, how?" I asked him, turning the TV off. The show is already boring me. Watching Derek came up with jokes are much more interesting. I looked at Derek, and I smiled. The mischievous glint in his eyes are back again.

"PAUL, be carePAUL, you might PAUL in the swimming PAUL." He said, laughing hysterically after. I smiled a little. I gotta admit, it's corny. But watching him laugh sure is fun. I slapped him in the thighs, rolling my eyes. "Go to sleep, Derek."

-

* * *

_That I know all his favorite songs…_

"Hey, Casey. What will you give Derek for his birthday?" Edwin asked me all of a sudden. He's in my room, comfortably sitting in my girly bed. I don't know why the fact that my room is so girly girl doesn't bother him unlike Derek. I guess, they're not just the same.

I faced him, turning my back against my computer, and I smiled widely at him. "It's a secret!" I stuck my tongue out. I like Edwin because he accepts all my childishness. "How about you?' I asked him.

Edwin smiled mischievously at me, a smile that kinda reminded me of Derek. "I'm giving him a free membership card on the Motel 5 blocks away from here." Edwin answered. I looked at him, shocked. "You what?" I asked him again, tossing my pillow at him.

Edwin ran out of my room, laughing hysterically. "I was just kidding, Casey." He shouted back at me. I paused, smiling. "Oh, yeah?"

Edwin turned around and he approached me, the mischievous smile still in place. "The truth is… I'm actually giving him a picture of you." And with that, he ran back to his room.

"Oh, okay." I whispered. I returned to my room, wrapping my gift. It's a compilation of the songs he like, with the cd case signed by his favorite band- the Lifehouse.

* * *

**Okay. That is just the start. I'll place the Chorus some time later this week. tada! Oh, and please review. It's been a long time since I;ve written a story, so give me your opinions.**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHORUS:

* * *

**I could tell you his favorite colors green**

"So, what will I buy for Derek?" Emily asked me. Derek's turning legal next week... much to my dismay. I mean, why can't I be legal first? It's not like he'll vote the correct person this coming election and it's not like he actually cares for his _real _rights. Ugh. He'll only use this 'legality' of his for his own benefits. Cough. Women and drinking. Cough.

"I don't know, Em. Something that won't boost his overly grown ego?" I joked. Yeah, I did not mean that. Derek's been… uhm, kind and sensitive these days? Totally weird but I enjoy it. He's been… much tolerable, not that he stopped the pranking, though. Like last night, he took all of my clothes… **again** and threw them in a puddle of mud. What kind of idiot does that?! Alas, I have no clothes to wear. But then again, I decided to prank him back and I took his _favorite green_ _shirt_ (the one with the words: GO HOCKEY in it) and wore it to school. I think that made him really angry 'cause his face **turned red** and he immediately fled the room without even glaring at me. I think he looks happy??? Hmm. Weird, right? Oh well. That will teach him for messing up with my clothes.

I smiled, suddenly, remembering the smell of Derek's shirt against my skin. It smelled just like him—masculine yet comforting. I never wanted to return that shirt to him. In fact, I wanted to cuddle it with me while I go to sleep. Uhm, wait, what??? Ugh. Too much information, Casey. Sorry. I better stop these ramblings inside my head. It's just Derek has these kind of effect on me. Not that I'm not like this when I still hate him, it's just that… oh, what the hell? I'm still rambling, aren't I? Jeez. I really need to shut up. And that goes for you too, stupid Derek related thoughts.

Emily tapped me on my shoulders and she then rolled her eyes at me, which simply means, _'Uh, duh. Boy problems alert here, Casey. Be a great bestfriend.' _I simply giggled. "What's the big fuss about, anyways?" I asked her. Wow. I am such a hypocrite. As if I didn't spend ALL my nights last week making him a Hockey Jersey. Okay. I really need to stop. Damn. I'm so sorry, guys.

"Casey, how about the fact that I want my crush for almost 15 years to remember and **appreciate my presence? **Not everyone's like you that** he always notices whatever you do." **She retorted. What?

"Uh, what?" I asked. What is she talking about?

Emily glared at me (What's the glare for?), and then she giggled, her eyes now twinkling with… uhm, sudden realization? "Nothing. So, what should I buy?" She said, avoiding my question. What is going on here?

I looked at her, trying to discern what's really going on, but what the hell? "I think you should, no. **I know** that you should buy him anything that's green. After all, that's his favorite color." I answered.

Emily smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. Okay? Her behavior is beginning to bug me. One moment she's mad and then she's happy? What's going on? "You're so right!" she squealed. "Let's go." And then she dragged me towards the nearest clothing store. Emily is soooooo weird. It's not like she didn't know that Derek likes the color green….

Right?

* * *

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

"De-rek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I will kill that moron… that handsome, kissable moron. Wait, what? Ugh. Not now, stupid thoughts.

He appeared on the kitchen doorway, smirking. Damn, I wanna kiss… I mean slap, yeah, that's what I mean… slap is good. I wanna SLAP that smirk off his face. "Yes, Spacey?"

"What the hell did you do to Truman?" I asked, my voice menacing. I mean, yeah, I like Derek a lot (uh, wait! I do not!) but that doesn't mean that I will tolerate his rudeness to my friends… even though some are my ex-boyfriends. Honestly! Truman and I were just talking. Damn Derek for ruining our post-break up (meaning we'll never date each other again) talk.

His smirked grew larger; clearly he's enjoying this argument. "What? Me? I did nothing to your **precious EX-**boyfriend. How can you accuse me of such thing, Princess?" he said, mocking me. He feigned hurt and I almost giggle. He looked so cute… ah, I mean idiotic when he does that.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that those cockroaches simply found their way towards Truman's white shirt?!" I screeched. Derek covered his ears. "Damn, Princess, do you want me to be deaf?"

"You will be anything but deaf when I'm through with you, Venturi. Now tell me, what the hell did you do that for? Truman was just saying goodbye. Damn you. We were simply having our 'post-break up' talk." I screamed at him. Damn Derek for being so annoying. Damn him for being so insensitive. Damn me for thinking he actually changed for the better. Damn my stupid, weird feelings for him.

"Oh, so you're not getting back with Truman?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

I got confused. Why is he so happy about this? Could it be…? "No." I answered flatly.

"Oh well, no argument there. You'd be stupid if you took him back, and he'll be crazy if he wanted to date a keener like you… again." He smirked, his face inching closer to me. For a moment there, I was dazzled by how close he is to me and how brown his eyes were. "Uh, what?"

He inched closer to me, his face missing my lips for merely two or three inches. "Yeah, really crazy." He whispered. I could feel myself blushing. He's just so close and his breath reminds me of spring and chocolate. Darn. Is he going to kiss me? Oh my God. He inched closer and closer… his lips away from mine by only an inch. I closed my eyes, and I could feel his hands caressing my face. And then, all of a sudden, he left.

I opened my eyes again, and I could feel the blush returning back to my cheeks. I could also feel my heart thumping faster and faster. What the hell was that? Did he almost kiss me? "Derek, you moron! Come back here. I'm not finish arguing with you!!!!"

* * *

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

"Thanks a lot for helping me clean this room, Casey." George said, smiling at me. It was Saturday. Of course, the rest of the family would either be at the mall or simply sleeping. Hence, I'm the only one who's helping George clean the back room. My mom's out shopping with Lizzie unfortunately.

"No problem, George." I smiled at him. He's really a great Step dad, well, unless you ignore the fact that he and Edwin tells the lamest jokes ever. I picked up a box, and I was about to carry it outside when I tripped and fell face flat to the floor—the contents of the box scattered everywhere. Damn. That hurts.

"Oh my God, Casey. Are you alright?" He asked, helping me stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I said, holding my forehead. Damn. I think I have some bruises now, or something.

"Wait here, I'll go and get some ice." He said holding me steady for some moment, and then he left for the kitchen. Thank God, Derek is still fast asleep or he'll never make me forget this 'latest incident' of mine. I touched my forehead one more time, and groaned. Great, I have to act like a total Klutz in front of George too. Damn.

I knelt down and saw that the items inside the box were scattered everywhere. Oh, just great. I picked up the nearest item beside me and I smiled. It's a photo album. I flipped it open and I almost laughed when I saw that it was George—playing basketball. Wow, I never thought he looked like Derek… a lot. Now I know where Derek got his eyes. George has the same set of mischievous and glinting eyes. Weird. I cannot imagine George being… well, mischievous. I flipped some of the pages and I saw Derek as a baby. How cute. Even as a baby, he already has that smirk of his. Unbelievable.

"Hey, here's some ice for you Casey." George said upon arriving. "Oh, that's still here, huh?" he said referring to the photo album in my hands. "Whoa, that picture is like ages ago." He laughed.

I laughed with him. George has never been ashamed of the fact that he's growing old. "I never thought Derek looks a lot like you."

"It doesn't show, huh?" he smiled and he handed me the ice pack. I place it near my forehead. Damn. It tingles. "I guess it's because Derek has this attitude and aura surrounding him. That's why it doesn't show. I mean, look at me—no one would think that the George now was crazy and a fool when he was younger."

I nodded. "Well, I guess you're right. It's cute though. He has your eyes." I smiled, looking straight at the window. I can just imagine Derek's eyes right now. How brown they were when he almost kissed me. Okay, I really should stop thinking about him.

"Yeah. Pretty weird, huh?" He asked me, laughing. I laughed with him. "Yeah," I agreed. Then suddenly, Marti appeared at the doorway, crying. "What's wrong, Marti?" George asked, his voice full of concern. I can just imagine Derek doing that to Marti and I can't help but smile. I am so glad Mom married George and not that crazy Russian.

"Daddy, I want to go to the zoo." She mumbled, using those puppy dog eyes. Wow. Marti is so good. Who could resist those eyes? Oh yeah. I remember. Derek uses those eyes too to get what he wants. Darn. Being manipulative must be genetic. Lol. "But baby, I'm kinda busy." George answered, exasperated.

"But Daddy!!!!" She whined. George cringed and I almost laughed because he looked so defeated. "Fine, Marti."

"Yehey! I love you Daddy!" Marti screamed, kissing him. She smiled at me, and just then, I realized that Marti really is beautiful. Her smile can really enlighten this family.

Derek's sister is so beautiful.

* * *

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

"Casey, tell me the truth. Do you like our stepbrother, Derek?" Lizzie asked me. She was in my room. I had recently broken up with my boyfriend Sean and right now, I was crying my eyes out. Okay, I might not like Sean that much, but hey, I don't appreciate being called a slut. Thank you very much.

"What?" I asked her. Uh-oh. What's with the question?

"Do you like him? Or maybe, do you love him?" she asked, persistent. I paused for a moment. Should I tell her the truth? After all, she's my sister. But when I looked back at her, I could see hatred and maybe, tears on her eyes. What is going on here?

"Where in the world did you get that idea??" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Just answer the question. Damn it." She cursed, definitely angry. Is she mad at me? Uh, why is she mad at me?

I looked at her, and I realized that her eyes were fierce and a little red... from crying, maybe? What is really going on here? "No." I lied. It broke my heart when I said that but I just couldn't admit it to anybody… I just cannot. I will not. It's wrong, immoral… and forbidden.

"Sure?" she asked, a little happy now. Is it me or does it seemed like Lizzie likes Derek? I mean like _like._

"Yes." Yes. I do love him. Ugh! I am such a coward and a liar. What is wrong with me? Oh yeah. I know, I'm in love with my stepbrother and I definitely denied it in front of my sister who probably likes our step brother. Damn.

Lizzie squealed and she hugged me. "Thanks, sis." And she dashed out of the room. What have I done?

* * *

Sorry about that. I'm a little tired now. Oh well.

xoxo. :D


End file.
